Totally Not Scripted!
by Animagination
Summary: Totally Not Scripted, the show where the team has no script, no clue and no rules! Hilarious havoc for all screens! Ichigo Kurosaki loved his job until one show with Grimmjow Jagerjaques and a full blow physical fight on TV, again. So logically, Kisuke Urahara decided to make him a regular guest. Renji's pent up feelings for Byakua are too much- how long until he burst! Yaoi
1. Prologue

_'After posting an video on YouTube of the Urahara Shoten Team mucking about in a studio about to be shut down, Urahra Kisuke's video channel went Viral. Hence "Totally Not Scripted!" was born. The most hilarious show of all! What's so special you ask? Well, the staff are told what guest are coming on the show an hour before and are plonked on the set with no script, no clue and no rules! Watch as they reap havoc over all your screens!'_

Ichigo Kurosaki, one of the twin presenters of "Totally Not Scripted!" loved his life. All it consisted of was him ad his friends mucking around on TV and getting paid! That was, until one show with that god damn bastard Grimmjow Jagerjaques resulted in a full blow physical fight- that wasn't between team members for once! So logically, Kisuke Urahara decided to make him a regular guest. Well thats his life well and officially over. And if thats not enough, Renji's pent up feelings for Byakuya are starting to get too much for him to handle. How long until he just bursts?

**Pairings: Grimmichi, ByakuRen, NnioShin, ShiroTensa****(main)**

**NelRuki, GinRan, SadoTats, ToushiKarin, UlquiHime- probabaly more but can't think at the time- (secondary)**

* * *

PROLOGUE

"GOD DAMMIT SHIRO PUT IT DOWN!"

"But Kiiiiiiiiing!"

"Stop yelling twats!"

"Calm your shit midget!"

"On the pride of the Quincy I swear I will kill you all one day."

"Uryuu were you up late last night watching Hollow watch again?"

"NO I WAS NOT ORIHIME!"

"Oi Ichi, Shiro! Pretend to interview me, hats- and- clogs said he's gonna be another hour!"

"Don't get why the idiot asked us to meet him at Yorouichi's studio if he was just gonna be late…"

"Stop moaning King."

"Don't hit me Snowflake!"

Renji lay on the deep purple couch and watched as Rukia wacked the twin upon the head. Albeit disgruntled, the two proceeded to park their butts on the fushia love seat adjacent to him.

"I know we should be training for the tournament but hat-and- clogs decided to plonk us in the studio while he go talks to the company about not tearing this place down so STOP FIGHTING AND INTERVIEW ME!"

"Fiiine!" the twins chorused in unison.

Suddenly Orihime ran in front of the first camera, "LADIES AND GENTLEDUDES! WELCOME TO THE VERY FIRST SHOW OF… erm… THE TOTALLY HILARIOUS TELEVSION TALK SHOW THING THAT WE DID WITH NO SCTIPT BECAUSE ITS REALLY FUNNY SHOW!" The strawberry blonde bounced off to the other side of the set and sat on top of the soundboard.

"Okay then…"

"So… Renji, since you are_ obviously_ such a collosamungous superstar to be here on the- show thing how about we ask you some questions. Eh Ichi?"

"Defo Shi'. So Renji, how long is it going to take until you finally admit that you are in love with Byakuya's ass?"

"God dammit guys I am not in love with Byakuya! I have a healthy admiration."

"Yeah, for his arse!" Rukia shouted from the make-up room, Uryuu following her closely with a walk about camera resting on his shoulder.

Suddenly all the lights went out, a freakishly girly scream escaped from Toshirou's lips as Rangiku giggled hysterically. The lights came on once again and revealed Yumichika and Ikkaku standing behind an unsuspecting Renji's couch wearing masks.

"RAAAAAAGH!"

"HOLY MOTHER OF PINEAPPLES!" The Redhead shrieked and jumped around like a startled cat to face the two troublemakers. Chad crept out from behind the twin's loveseat with the fire extinguisher and silently positioned himself behind the redhead.

"Oh Piiiineeaaappleee!" the twins sung.

Renji turned around only to be greeted by the barrel. Foam shot out, coating the pineapple head from head to toe.

From the trailer outside, three pairs of devious eyes glint whilst watching the screens plastered over three of the enclosed walls.

"Told you, these kids will save the studio!"

* * *

**Please Review and tell me if this is worth continuing! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! Just to let you know, other updates wont be as quick as this- I just had to get the first proper chapter out after the great feedback I got for the prologue! I've slightly edited the prologue A/N and moved UlquiHime to secondary pairing and added ShiroTensa to main pairings. I cant believe I forgot my baby!**

**Thanks for all the love!**

* * *

Two spotlights broke through the blanket of darkness enveloping the set, revealing-on the right a figure hooded in black, orange spikes poking out from underneath. To the left revealed an exact copy of the first man but inverted, the white spikes sneaking out from underneath the sleeveless identical article of clothing.

"Four score and seven years ago… some American dude made a really cool speech-" Ominous dramatic music crescendos as the twins chant eerily-"But on this very day, five years ago, the very first episode of 'Totally Not Scripted' aired. Five whole years since the dark side was created. Five whole years since- HEY!"

Suddenly the lights shot on all at once. Neon strobes danced as Miley Cyrus' 'Wrecking Ball' blared through the speakers. Dressed in Belly Dancer outfits for the girls and swimsuits for the boys, Orihime, Tatsuki, Rangiku, Shinji, Gin, Urahara, Yorouichi , Renji, Rukia and Ikkaku ran onstage and started twerking.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WE SAID THAT WE WERE DOING THE OPENING!" The twins shouted.

"We-e-ell," Orihime chirped as she twerked, "we thought that you emo thing was boooooring!"

"HOW DID YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT IT IS WAS A SECRET!" Ichigo complained.

"Yeah all we said was that we're doing the opening! We never told ya what we were doing…" the pale twin continued.

"Totally did not spy on you or anything, what?!" Renji smirked.

"And we toooootally do not have any secret videos to play throught the show!" Rukia chorused.

"FUCK YOU!"

"Just join in the fun ne?"

Shiro shrugged and proceeded to take down his hood and twerk with the rest of them. Ichigo on the other hand sat on the loveseat and facepalmed.

"As you can see," he stated, "Five years later none of my friends have grown up in the slightest."

From behind the loveseat Yumichika rose holding a bucket filled to the brim with soppy water. He moved to pour it but Ichigo jumped out the way, soaking the chair.

"HA YOU MISSED ME YOU BASTARD HA- WAIT WAAAAAAH"

Kisuke had moved to the control room in all the commotion with Uryuu closely shadowing him with the camera.

"Lets make the scowling idiot smile ne?" His hand whacked down on the obnoxious red button taking up an obscene amount of space on the control pad. Syrup fell from the sky, coating Ichigo in a sticky layer of skin. Next the massive fan switched on, blowing multicoloured feathers to their target, attaching themselves to his skin as his shocked face froze in place.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA A!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!"

A sticky, feathery Ichigo got up and started to chase the twerking group shouting "FREE HUGS! IMMA GONNA HUG YOU BITCHES!"

"WAAAAAAAH!"

CUUE ADD BREAK GODDAMMIT!

"Ne viewers, today's guests are going to be two of the stars of the latest pirate movie bonanza- 'One Piece', the most unlikely couple ever, ZORO AND SANJI! CAN WE GET A WOOP WOOP!"

"WOOP WOOP!" the audience chorused.

Ichigo, freshly washed and in new clothes strutted back onto the set.

And so the interview with one of Rangiku's total and utter OTP's went relatively without incident- that is until Toshirou of all people suggested that they all play spin the bottle.

"Hey wait weren't we supposed to interview Byakuka?" Ikkaku asked, swinging his arm over his boyfriends.

"WHAT BYAKUYA'S HERE?" Renji blushed and started fretting.

"OI BYAKUYA COME OUT AND PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE WITH US!" Ichigo yelled.

"So much disrespect Kurosaki, I do not wish to play you silly game." The stoic man's baritone followed him as he emerged onto the set. Everyone who wanted to participate gathered around to sit in a circle in front of the fighting ring (yes there was a fighting ring- after so many fights Kisuke convinced Byakuya to invest so the fighting would be at least slightly safer).

"DON'T CARE BLOSSOM BOY YOU ARE DOING THIS!" Shiro bellowed.

"Come on Byaku-boy, it'll be fun" Gin smirked.

Byakuya looked around the group, analysing each one. His eyes landed on Renji and noticed how the Red head looked away almost instantly. Curious.

"Fine."

The members of the circle consisted of: Ichigo, Shiro, Renji, Rukia, Byakuya, Shinji, Rangiku, Gin, Zoro, Sanji, Uryuu, Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki and Toshirou.

"Do all couples allow other kissing on the basis of the game?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah yeah, shit cook can kiss whoever the hell he likes."

"Can it marimo!"

"Yah Yah me and Ran are cool."

"You would probably get off on this thought Gin…"

"Me and Tats are cool with it." Chad replied.

"THEN LETS BEGIN!"

"We don't have a bottle…" Shinji poted.

"Its fine. Yorouichi is always drinking on set."

"OI! –hic- here's you bottle –hic- ya crazy bastard!"

"NOW WE START!" Shinji's lustre for life having returned at the thought of maybe kissing Sanji- his celebrity crush for 'aaaaaaaaaaaaages' as he so kindly puts is.

Since he suggested it, Toshirou was the first to spin. _Whizz, Whizz, Whizz._ The vino bottle landed on Gin.

"…"

"…"

"Well that's awkward."

Orihime turned to the camera, "Okay so for anyone who doesn't know why this is kinda awks… Basicaaaally Gin was with Rangiku then they had a totally horrible break up and at this point Toshi was dating a really nice girl called Momo Hinamori and her dad worked for Gin's dad's company and he thought that Ran and Toshi were cheating behind his back so he relocated Mr. Hinamori causing this massive fight and then Ran broke up with Gin cause that was really a dick move which caused Ran and Toshi to go out for a year but they broke up cause they're basically BFF'S and Gi apologised and re-re-re-re-relocated everyone back home and eventually won Ran back but sadly Momo died from cancer after two years of being back with Toshi – god rest her soul- 'breeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaath' so needless to say there is a smidge of tension. **-**"

-silence-

"oooooooooooooooooooh" the audience sang, "KISS! KISS! KISS!"

A look of pure hatred passed from Toshirou to Gin. Gin just laughed nervously and scratched the back off his head. Rangiku on the other hand was finding the entire ordeal absolutely hysterical. Gin walked over to the president of his ani-fan club, (seriously, he started an anit-Gin fanclub- haha bet you believed me! It's not true!) straddled the smaller mans waist and began to slowly kiss him, his tongue sweeping over the snowy haired man's bottom lip. Too soon- according to Rangiku who was totally getting off on it- it was over. Toshirou just glared at Gin, ignoring the obvious giggles coming from everyone else in the room.

The next in the circle was Uryuu, who ended up having an insanely hot make out session with Shiro, much to the fangirls(and boys) delight.

"OMG OMG OMG MYYY GOOOOO!" Shinju flamboyantly sung. With a fabulous flick of his wrist the bottle spun, and spun and spun… and spun.

"You've got some pretty good wrist action there!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Okay so I have two amazing comebacks to that and cannot decide which to say so I will say both. 1. That's my wank arm so of course I do!" the bottle proceeded to land on the blond cook and Shinji proceeded to straddle him, "and 2. Wait till you see what I can do with my tongue." A studded pink flicker danced over the cook's lips. Zoro watched on kind of uncomfortably. Sanji's studded appendage mapped out the inside of Sanji's mouth, making him hum in contentment. Then- very thankfully for Zoro- it was over.

"KWAAAAAH! I JUST SNOGGED MY CELEB CRUSH OMG OMG THIS IS SO GOING ON TUMBLR TONIGHT KWAAA!" Shinji started to dance across the stage as Katy Perry's 'I kissed a girl' was sung loudly from his lips. Sanji quickly explained to the cameras that he, in fact, was not a girl and proceeded to huff and cross his arms. Zoro's frown grew and pulled his boyfriend onto his lap.

"You seemed to enjoy that too much shit-cook." Zoro huskily whispered into his lover's ear.

"Well shitty marimo, he was so much better than you." Sanji snarkily quipped in reply.

"Then I guess I'm gonna have to give you a kiss ten times better."

-Intense ZoSan make out session-

Ichigo- ignoring the slurpy slurp kissing noises from his right- spun the bottle. And it landed on Renji. They both gave each other a predatory grin, but then Renji remembered that Byakuya was here and faltered slightly, regaining his composure he towered over Ichigo. Whispering in the ginger's ear, "I'm not gonna embarrass myself in front of him Ichi, this is gonna be the best kiss of you life."

Pushing Ichigo's back against the loveseat behind him, Renji's mouth attacked his neck, causing a small moan of appreciation to fly out of the ginger's lips. Finding his bearings, Ichigo snarled and flipped their positions, imitating the red heads actions. Whacking the loveseat onto its side, once again the ginger was pushed onto his back on the deep ocean blue of the carpet and Renji changed the target to Ichigo's lips.

"This is so hot." Rukia squealed!

"But you're a lesbian!" Uryuu stated matter- of- factly.

"So?"

"HOW CAN YOU FIND TWO GUYS MAKING OUT HOT!"

"My sister is unusually kinky."

"Byakuya!"

"I have seen your bedroom Rukia and do not wish to return there anytime soon."

"BYAKUYA!"

Suddenly they were interrupted by a loud smashing sound. Renji had backed Ichigo up to the coffee table, where he banged into it and knocked the glass vase. Water, flowers and shards of glass were spewed over their bodies.

"SHIT ICHIGO YOUR BLEEDING!" Shiro instantly started fawning over his brother.

"Oi snowflake I'm hurt too!"

"I'll help him off set," Byakuya picked the red head up bridal style and carried him to the left. Everyone just froze and watced, even Ichigo and Shiro.

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh my god the sexual tension! Ahaha- OW!"

"STOP LAUGHING KING YOU'LL BLEED MORE!"

"I'M FINE SHIR-OW!"

"TOLD YOU!"

Orihime laughed nervously! "I guess we have to end the live show here tonight folks on account of blood and injuries! Enjoy the spy videos taking of the Kurosaki twins for the remaining 18.67 minutes!

"GODDAMIT!"

* * *

**Review Review Review! 3**


	3. TV show hosts who don't know celebs

**A/N Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait. This chapter isn't as funny as the last one I think, more plot but hey! We meet Grimmy! (and the others but Grimmy yaaay!)**

**Got GCSE mocks at the moment so i really should have taken this time to revise... oh well! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Despite popular belief, Renji was in fact not an idiot, fully, ish- anyways. As he clung onto Byakuya, in the manliest way possible, he applied the cool outer visage that he normally held when the two were alone, which is surprisingly often since the blossom-boy was Renji's fighting partner/ trainer at the dojo. And due to the fact the he was NOT IN LOVE WITH BYAKUYA GODDAMIT he had had plenty of practice at not letting the NON EXISTANT emotions show.

In his head however it was a different story.

"Nopenopenopenopenopenope. Not happening. Nope. Nono. NOPE NO NOTNONOPADNAJEHLTW;KYFAAAAAAAAGH"

So eventually after the five-minute silent walk to the infirmary (yes the infirmary was only a five minute walk, with the amount of accidents over the first two years having their own one built in was suggested- demanded- by the local hospital) they entered.

*PLONK*

"oww…"

"I apologise Renji did you have any glass up your bum?"

-Intense red burning of the face-

"Are you feverish? You seemed to be glowing pink from the moment I picked you up."

-Face/ hair camouflage at this point-

"N-nah captain I'm fine, Reall-OW!"

"So it seems you really do have glass up your bum."

…

"Anyway Renji, I was wondering if I may ask you a favour?"

"Sure um- kay YEAH totally that's fine yeah."

"Have you experienced blood loss Abarai? You're acting predominantly incoherent"- Red head shake of head- "Anyways I was wondering if perhaps I could stay with you for a couple of days next week, I mean its only for two days since-"

"Wait, stay with me? Like in my apartment? With me?"

"Yes Abarai I thought I made that clear, must be the blood loss, anyways it would only be two days I do not want to inconvenience you, I'll go up to my cousins for the rest of the week- ghastly people I know but I'll manage. You see Rukia is-"

"Stay the whole week!" Renji suddenly interrupted, _"Wait what? Stop talking Red!" _"I mean if you don't want to visit your cousins, it's not an inconvenience haha!" _"Yes it is you've got the twins staying over Thursday you're going to have to tell them about this!" _"Its really fine!" _"NO ITS NOT!"_

Byakuya reached over and squeezed the glass-induced red head, "Thank you Renji, I am I debt," and then swaggily sauntered out the room.

…

…

…

_"THE HELL HAVE I DONE!"_

*snigger*

*snigger snigger*

*snigger snigger OW!*

"I KNOW YOU'RE THERE COME OUT YOU ANNOYING PEOPLE!"

The twins sauntered- well at least Shiro did with his twin in his arms into the room- and started to giggle.

"Renji and Grumpuya sitting in-an-appartment-alone-for-a-week, F-U-C-K-I-N-G, fist comes lube, then comes condoms! And then sex duh"

"Right I am going to murder you BOTH. LIKE SNAP NECKS AND EVERYTHING!"

"But I'm injured!" The ginger whined.

"Fine after you're better THEN MURDER!"

'That just defeats the purpose," the wintry twin commented.

"You know what else does?"

"What?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Shut up does not defeat the purpose," the orange head remarked from the other bed.

"JUST- JUST SHUT UP OH MY FREAKING LOKI!"

"FANBOY ALARM DOOOOOOOOO-WEEEEEE-DOOOOOOOO" Kisuke sang as he skipped into the infirmary, followed by a slightly less amused looking Uryuu.

"Thor is better than Loki."

-silence-

-twins and pineapple erupt-

-approximately 20.27 minutes later-

"Can I treat you yet?"

"NO!" the two injured idiots cried out in unison.

-approximately 10.985 minutes later-

"And that is why Loki is better than Thor."

"You're an idiot Renji," the quincy-holic said matter of factly.

"NO YOU ARE!" The angry red head and ginger, momentarily forgetting their pain, jumped towards Uryuu.

"YOROUICHI I NEED THE KNOCK OUT GAS NOW!"

…

-After Kisuke successfully wrestled the two injured idiots down and drugged them-

"Loki is better than Thor btw."

"NO!"

* * *

**The next day**

"Hey KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING. KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! KII II III IIIIIIII IIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGAH! KIIIIIIIIIIINNNN-"

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT SHIRO FFS SERIOUSLY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!"

"hi."

"I'm going to murder you!"

* * *

**The next day after that next day**

"I can't believe you two got banned from another coffee shop seriously."

'Yes well you, Rukia, do not have to deal with this annoying snowball everywhere you go."

"Yeah yeah wevoh! Want some gum?"

"No last time you gave me gum it was the prank thing that mouse-trapped my finger."

"Well that was a wonderful piss." Shiro sang as he skipped to the table in practically one of the few tea rooms in London that the twins weren't banned from."

"Thank you for that information. Much appreciated," the slightly more level headed twin sighed.

Suddenly Rukia grinned at him, "Hey Shiro want some gum?"

"Yeah I love gum-OWWW YOU MIDGET BITCH DIE!"

Shiro practically lept over the counter and picked up the posh, tea room equivelent to a strawberry and cream frappucino and poured it all down the midgets Breaking Benjamin band T-shirt.

"OMG you did not!" The orange head managed to get out in-between laughing fits.

"That's it snowflake you're on!" She jumped over the table (like seriously she leapt like a frog over the table) at the snowflake, he dodged last minute and saw the Kuchiki midget fall, face planting, into the gignormous-est pair of tits anyone had ever seen.

"Uh-muh-gub-eyem-sho-showwy" a muffled voice came out from between the mountain worthy valley.

'Haha no worries! Nel normally has to go on three dates before this happens though!

Rukia's head shot up like a meerkat caught in acid rain.

"Wait- Nel!" she squeaked, "As in…"

"Yup! I'm that Nel! Hi! And you are?"

"Going to die of fangirling holy Loki! Are you ok?"

"Yeah yeah Nel's fine!"

"Might be better if you weren't suffocating her tits," a gruff voice said from behind.

"Now now Grimmjow is that any way to talk to the public? Do you want your image to be ruined?" another, calmer voice retorted.

"Ya' mean it can get worse?!"

"Can it Nnoitra! Oi strawberries and cream, get you arses over here and escort your little bitch away."

Needless to say that did not go down well. Both boys shifted into fighting stance, Rukia flipped up and glared, "The hell did you just call me blueberry?"

"Bitch, now fuck off and take ol' snacktime favourites there with you."

Well that did it, the boys gave each other an small, evil smile and stalked over to the blue haired idiot apparently called Grimmjow. He seemed less-than-intimidated by the two. They stood, leant against the glass casing showing cakes and other treats and each gravitated towards an ear on either side of the blue-tit.

In extremely creepy twin-unison they sinisterly whispered, "You call her bitch or us anything again, and it'll be the last thing you ever say. Kay?"

"You wanna take this outside? Cause I can easy handle the both of you." He gruffed.

"That's it! We're going! You and me! And him!" The twins exploded pointing to one another, "Bit unfair two on one, so bring both of your friends, you're going to need it!"

"Hehe! I like 'em Grimm, feisty!" The one called Nnoitra cackled

"I want no part in this." The raven haired guy huffed.

"Guys stop! Do you know who these people are!?" the Kuchiki girl squelled.

"No."

"And do we care?" Ichigo looked to his twin.

"No."

'They're the stars of the film series Reiatsu! You know! Latsest blockbuster bonanza! No? Really!" she exasperated seeing the blank looks on their faces.

'Yeah breakfast bros, you can't touch us-"

"You know what hat-and-clogs said! You beat up another celeb that pissed you off outside of the show then you guys can't compete next month! Its been 5 months come on! I mean this guys obviously all talk-"

"Hey!"

"-and his muscles are all for show and contain don't contain actual power-"

"OI!"

"And I could pin him down in five seconds flat-"

"WHAT!"

"-but you are needed on the team and I am not having to talk to Heat magazine AGAIN about why people have bruises and broken bones at their movie premiers!"

"Fine," Ichigo turned to the blue haired bastard, "You got lucky this time, you prick but I warn you, you insult my brother or anyone of my friends and I'll ruin you, got that?"

The three began to walk out of the tea-room.

"You'd think for TV show hosts they would know celebs," Rukia muttered under her breath. Her and Shiro sauntered ahead after seeing the mischievous grin plastered on the coloured twins face.

5…4…3…2…1!

"Sir, wait! You haven't paid!" the man from the counter called.

With the sweetest, most genuine smile he could muster Ichigo spun around on his heels, "Its Ok sir! Mr. Grimmjow said he'd pay for our drinks! He's so good to his fans!"

"What? Grimmjows here?"

"KYAA I WANT AN AUTOGRAPH!"

"OMGOMGOMGOGMG!"

After a final look at the dumbfounded, idiotic look at the bluebirds face, Ichigo went to catch up with the other two.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later after addressing all his fans and demanding a private room**

"Fucking ginger punk if I see him again I'm gonna-"

"OMG! NEL JUST REMEMBERED WHO THOSE GUYS ARE!"

"What d'ya mean who those guys are?" Nnoitra inquisitively cackled.

"They're Ichigo, Shiro and Rukia from 'Totally Not Scripted!'"

"WHAT!"

"Ya mean the precise people Aizen told us NOT to piss off? The ones that indirectly ruined Yammy's career after he tried to hit on the benefactor Byakuya Kuchiki?"

"Yeah yeah! Nel loves them they're so funny!"

"I knew the entire time."

"THE HELL TENSA WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!"

"It amused me."

"OMG she texted Nel!"

"Who?" Tensa asked boredly, flicking a piece of hair out of his eyes.

"Rukia! Nel slipped Nel's number into her pocket! OMG yaaaaay! She's so cute and funny and pretty!"

"YOU GAVE HER YA NUMBER? APOLOGISE! APOLOGISE NOW!"

"Shut up Nnoitra we don't need to apologise to that strawberry dick head."

"Dude they called Yammy out on national television, demanded that he come down to the studio, got Byakuya to challenge him to a fight and beat the shit out of him!"

"Do. I. Care. No! " Grimmjow growled.

* * *

**Back to the three swagtastic swaglings of swag**

"HOLY SHIT NEL GAVE ME HER NUMBER HOLY SHIT AAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAABDUPEWF EIORQBG BIe[qerhp dgpz!

* * *

**Dont drop dat derk-de-derk waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay dont drop dat derk!**

**But do drop a review!**


End file.
